


Say the Word

by 1010nabulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Clothed Sex, Gillplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Premature Ejaculation, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:</p><p>"What we've seen of the Amporas indicates that they're pretty needy, and for Cronus in particular, I imagine that he loves to lay back and let himself be worshipped and feel like the center of his partner's universe. He seems to think that ALL attention is good attention, and he can never get enough. In that vein, I think he'd love being pushed to his absolute physical/psychological limits, since that means his partner's undivided attention is on HIM, seeing just how much he can handle and pushing him even harder. In relation to Kankri, it'd be great to see him as intensely needy, but devoted. I'm open to various Kankri interpretations, but it'd be nice to remember that he's had a vow of chastity going on for a while, but he's still new to the sex thing and it makes him nervous. Heck, it could even be firmly asexual Kankri making sure his partner is satisfied in whatever manner seems most appropriate to you!"</p><p>I muchly hope this satisfies! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



“Cronus Ampora, don't you dare.”

Cronus couldn't stifle a desperately aroused trill. He could feel Kankri's lips brush his fin as he spoke. It was downright torture is what it was, but he slowly eased his hips back from the good grind he'd gotten going on, easing back into Kankri's plush couch. “Come on, Kankri, babe, I don't know how much longer I can take it.”

Kankri breathed a very put-upon sigh. Shifting his weight, he moved so that he could look into Cronus' face as he spoke. “You know how important this is to me. If you intend to break your promise, perhaps it would be better if we just stopped right now and--”

“Aw, you got me all wrong, babe. I don't mean to be breaking any promises, just...” He bit his lower lip, smoothing an errant curl of unruly hair off of Kankri's face. “You got me so worked up is all. I promised I'd _try_ not to come yet, chief, but we've been making out for hours. I'm a sensitive guy, you know?”

“Yes, well. I know how easy it is to trigger your orgasms, so I suppose I can forgive you for being so very sensitive in that regard, but you also made me another promise, I hope you'll recall,” Kankri said, leveling a warning glare at Cronus.

Reluctantly, Cronus relaxed his grip on Kankri's hip and slid his hand upwards, fingers twitching as they reached the hem of Kankri's heavy sweater. He hesitated there, aching to feel the warmth of Kankri's skin beneath that thick fabric. It was a monumental effort to smooth his hand over the top of the sweater instead. “I know, I know. I promised not to rush you or anything.”

“Exactly.” Kankri's eyes softened. Cronus really did listen to him, and what was more, he _remembered_ , despite what his actions might have indicated. That he couldn't follow through and control himself was frustrating, but, well, it just meant that he needed Kankri's guidance. Who better to help him overcome his truly horrendous self-control issues than his caring matesprit, after all? Kankri leaned in to bestow a tender lingering kiss on Cronus' pliant lips, positive reinforcement for remembering his promise to take it slow.

Cronus' fins perked and he hummed happily into Kankri's mouth, trying to slip him a little more tongue and make it a deeper kiss. It felt fucking good to get something right. The last thing he wanted to do was get himself sent to the doghouse (again)—this relationship thing was a lot harder than he thought it'd be, but all the effort was worth it if it meant Kankri kept on giving him a chance at this flushed thing. He just had to keep showing he was worth the effort too.

It took Kankri a few tries to pull out of the kiss; finally he had to push at Cronus' broad shoulders with both hands to keep him from following as he sat up straighter in Cronus' lap. Charmingly exasperating. “I understand it's not in your nature to deny yourself immediate gratification, but please, for my sake, do try harder, Cronus. You need to learn to control yourself before we can go any further.”

“Yeah, okay, I hear you, chief.” Problem was, he felt Kankri too. There was _definitely_ movement in those pants of his, pressed so nicely against Cronus' own trapped and throbbing bulge. Fuck, if he just rolled his hips a little he could probably get a moan out of Kankri. He settled for shifting just slightly, just enough so they fit together better. 

“I want you in my nook so fucking much, babe.” Cronus let his hands wander to give Kankri's thick ass a firm squeeze, delighted at the surprised gasp and exasperated swat to his shoulder that elicited. “I'm sure as fuck not gonna deny that. But take your sweet time, Kankri. You're so worth the wait, so don't even sweat it.”

“Thank you for saying that, Cronus. I do appreciate the sentiment.” Kankri squirmed a little in Cronus' lap, trying to get a little _less_ pressed right up against Cronus' very active bulge. Clothed as they were, it was still enough to be causing alarming activity in his own pants as well. This was all still so new to him. He wasn't used to indulging in arousal, let alone sharing the experience with another person. Celibacy hadn't prepared him for all these new feelings. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he slid down so that he could rest his head on Cronus' chest, fingers toying idly with the hem of his thin white shirt. 

Cronus squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. Was that too forward? Telling Kankri he wanted him so bad? Fuck, it was, wasn't it, or he wouldn't be cooling it down like this, would he? Gently, he rubbed at Kankri's back, trying to be comforting instead of sexy now, but damn... he was still so fucking turned on. Kankri's breath was tickling his collarbone and it wasn't like he wasn't still such a pleasant warm weight pressing all over Cronus. And his hair smelled so nice, like musky coconut, and oh, if Cronus just leaned down a tiny bit he could get one of those sweet nubby horns in his mouth and. Shit. He took in a deep breath and let it out real slow. “Hey, uh, you... you okay there?”

Kankri nodded, cheek nuzzling Cronus' chest. Idly, he let his hands explore under Cronus' shirt, feeling the rough ridges of his grub scars, then a little higher. Gills. Or gill coverings. Opercula? Soft and foreign and fluttering at his touch. He'd touched them before, of course, but they still fascinated him. This was good. Relaxing to focus on Cronus rather than the unfamiliar sensations in his own body. “Cronus, I've been thinking...”

Cronus' breath caught in his throat, partly in apprehension, partly because he could feel his bulge throb with every flutter of his gills. _Sweet_ torture. “Yeah? What about?”

“Well... as we've discussed, it would help our relationship move forward if it were possible for you to control yourself even while gripped by passion. And since you are having such difficulty achieving that on your own, I thought perhaps if I were to help, and, ah, be the one in control of things... for instance, if I could control when you, you know, reached your peak, that might help. Help you.” Kankri could feel the tips of his ears burning and pressed his face further into Cronus' shirt.

“Holy shit, Kankri,” Cronus breathed, savoring Kankri's name.

“Cronus, if I am overstepping your boundaries, please let me know. It was simply an idea. If you don't want my assistance--”

“Shhh, babe, no. I ain't saying that at all.” Cronus pressed a kiss into Kankri's hair, muffling a chirr. Just the thought of Kankri telling him when to come had him right on the edge again. Somehow, Kankri giving him permission to come was way different from trying on his own _not_ to until he thought Kankri was ready. That way Cronus wouldn't screw it up. It was so much easier being told what to do. Plus, making Kankri happy by doing exactly as he asked made him hot as hell. “Please, Kankri. Tell me when to come. Say the word and I'll, I'll, _ohhhh_.” Cronus gasped, open-mouthed, gripping the back of Kankri's sweater in both fists.

“Did you just... ugh, don't answer that.” The spreading wet warmth between their bodies said it all. 

Kankri pulled away and off of Cronus, sitting far enough away that the stain on Cronus' pants wouldn't spread to his own as well. And so that Cronus wouldn't realize just how distressingly aroused he had become over the whole incident. That was... disgusting, and, and exciting, and so _alarming_. Kankri's pusher was beating against the sides of his thoracic cage like a startled bird. While he certainly enjoyed causing that kind of intense reaction in Cronus, being taken surprise by it was exactly what needed to stop happening.

Cronus leaned forward in on himself, rubbing his violet-flushed face with his hands. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , I'm sorry. That wasn't the right time at all; I just got a little too excited. Real smooth of me, I know.”

Kankri took a deep breath and gave a couple of awkward pats to Cronus' back. “It's... fine. I should not have tried to have an important conversation while still entangled with you; I'm sure the physical contact addled your thinkpan enough to make whatever you said invalid--”

“Whoa, hey, hold up, babe,” Cronus sat up, brows drawn. “That's not fair. Did what just happened seem like a 'no' to you?”

“I—well. No, but...”

“There you have it then; I'm all yours.” He spread his arms, smiling hopefully.

Kankri looked him up and down, blushing furiously. How could he present himself so freely? It was unbelievable. He was so lucky that Kankri wasn't the type to take advantage. “You're such a mess.” 

Cronus slung an arm around Kankri's hunched shoulders. “I know. A hot one, eh?”

“Oh, undeniably.” Kankri rolled his eyes, but leaned in to Cronus' embrace instead of pushing him away.

“So... can I have permission to give you control of this hot mess? So I don't make an even bigger one all on my own?”

It took Kankri a while to answer. It was certainly what Kankri wanted, but was it really what Cronus wanted? This would test Cronus' limits for sure. But it would also help to teach him self-control, which was a valuable skill even outside of their relationship. And who else would be as patient with Cronus? Who else would be as knowledgeable about the problematics of their situation and how to avoid any pitfalls? Kankri had to admit that he was probably the safest person Cronus could possibly put his full trust in. “All right.” 

“...All right?”

Kankri nodded, giving Cronus a reassuring smile. “You clearly need my help. It would be unconscionable to deny you that.”

Cronus grinned, eyes bright with excitement. It truly was endearing how eager he looked.

“Shall we... try? Today? Please clean up the mess you've made of yourself and my couch cushion. I'll be waiting for you in the concupiscent block.”

~ ~ ~

Cronus' pump biscuit was beating wildly as he entered Kankri's brand-new concupiscent block. It wasn't often they got to play around in here. The platform was new and unused--soft and plush and so pristine, not even the hint of a washed-out stain on the white bedspread. White as virgin snow. What kind of a troll chose that color for the concupiscent platform? Kankri insisted it was because he could keep it clean—by bleaching the shit out of it, probably—but Cronus had other ideas. The white showed off just how dirty they could be. And, okay, they'd only played on it a few times now, and it'd only ever gotten few violet smears on it—like today, Cronus usually went off long before Kankri was ready for any clothes to come off—but a guy could use his imagination. Spatters of crimson and violet everywhere...

Anyway, he was ready to give himself over to Kankri. He'd gotten himself cleaned up, and hey, it wasn't _his_ fault if he didn't have anything clean to change into. Clearly, he had no choice but to saunter in wearing nothing at all and show off all the goods. Kankri was still wearing all his clothes, right down to that heavy red sweater of his. And wow, the look on his face was making Cronus' fins flick nervously. It wasn't nearly as appreciative a look as he ought to be getting; Kankri looked like a startled woodland hop-beast... an _offended_ one. Okay. All right. He could smooth this over. Lighten the mood.

“Followed all your directions, chief—I'm spotless as I can get, but these beauty marks don't exactly wash off, you know?” Cronus grinned over his shoulder as he turned around to show Kankri his back and the liberal scattering of dark grey and violet freckles trailing all the way down it.

Kankri knew he was staring, and yet he couldn't tear his eyes away. He should have known Cronus would do something as brazen as this, walking in completely nude without even a hint of shame. Not that he had anything to be ashamed of; no one would ever think of even suggesting that Cronus wasn't as physically perfect as a troll could be, Kankri least of all. But that was exactly why Cronus should have been more careful—his own perfection was highly triggering to those who were not as fortunate as to be endowed with such physical beauty. Kankri was taken aback by Cronus' lack of compassion and propriety. As any respectable troll would be.

“Yes, well. Thank you for that, but you really ought to have worn a _towel_ , at least, don't you think?” Kankri's voice was tight, his cheeks pink. He lowered his eyes, busying himself with smoothing the clean bedspread and fluffing the pillows, highly aware of how Cronus' eyes were following his every movement.

Cronus laughed uneasily, shrugging his shoulders. “If you can't be naked with your matesprit, who can you be naked with, babe?”

Kankri opened his mouth to say something, paused, closed it again. Much as he hated to admit it, Cronus had a point. Here they were in the concupiscent block, to which Kankri had expressly invited him—a room in which nudity was, indeed, expected. He was the odd one for not being comfortable with such a state of undress. “Forgive me, Cronus. You're right. I did not mean to imply that... that I don't appreciate your bare body. I just... I hope you aren't expecting _me_ to engage in the same level of exhibition as you are so clearly enjoying.”

“Hey, don't worry. I know; I get it,” Cronus said, coming up behind Kankri to wrap him up in a hug. Mmm, it was good to feel Kankri's warmth against him, even with those layers of clothes between them. Yeah, he had this handled. “You're shy, kitten.”

Kankri huffed a laugh and leaned back against Cronus. Shy wasn't quite the word he'd choose to describe himself, but for once he wasn't in the mood to argue semantics as long as Cronus understood that he did not want to expose himself so fully just yet.

“I want to get you comfortable, sweetheart, so just tell me what you want,” Cronus murmured, leaning in to give Kankri's ear a nip. Maybe if he got him comfortable enough, he'd eventually tell Cronus to get him undressed too. A guy could hope. And really, so long as he knew Kankri was having a good time and didn't have to guess at how to do that for him, all would be fucking spectacular.

Patting the bedspread before him and wriggling out of Cronus' grip, Kankri said, “Here. Make yourself comfortable on the concupiscent platform.”

“You got it, chief.”

Cronus put himself on display as he climbed up and sat on the platform, arms back to support himself and show off his gills, thighs spread to give Kankri a nice look at his still-swollen nook and barely-sheathed bulge.

Kankri nodded, mouth dry and pusher in his throat. It was thrilling, having Cronus so... so very _open_ and compliant before him. Nerve-wracking too. The level of trust it implied was impressive. Kankri hardly knew where to begin...

“All right. Lie back, please, and just... let me...”

He climbed up onto the soft platform to sit beside Cronus, who stretched himself out as instructed. Kankri licked his lips nervously. He'd start with the parts of Cronus he was already familiar with, just to ease them both into this. There was no sense in rushing Cronus toward his peak—he needed to build up some restraint, after all. He already looked too eager, watching raptly with fins perked as Kankri settled himself. 

What an expressive bit of anatomy those fins were. They fascinated Kankri. Reaching out, he ran his fingers gently along the stiff tines, one by one. They fluttered at his touch. So sensitive... Kankri ran his claws over the papery-thin webbing connecting those tines next, observing how that made Cronus shiver and hum. So delicate. Just a little more pressure and Kankri could pierce that fragile membrane, and yet Cronus was clearly unconcerned, reveling in Kankri's touch with his eyes half-lidded and a smile tugging at his lips. It was making something warm and floaty well up in Kankri, pity or something like it.

Next, he traced Cronus' lips with his fingers, soft and already kiss-bitten. They were perfect and malleable and already parting to let Kankri in. Cronus' breath gusted warm against Kankri's fingertips, bright fangs showing sharp and glistening. Blood pusher skipping in his chest, Kankri slowly fit two of his fingers between those teeth, and pushed further in until he found the slick softness of Cronus' tongue. It felt vaguely disgusting, as any contact with Cronus' bodily secretions did, but oddly exciting too. That feeling of excitement built as Cronus tilted his head back and licked at Kankri's fingers.

Ohhh, he was enjoying that, hm? Cronus hummed and closed his lips around those short, hesitant fingers, sucking and licking them more, tasting every inch. He watched Kankri's face flush, imagining it was his bulge he was sucking on and not just two trembling digits. Kankri was biting his own lip, clearly breathing faster now. Fuck, that was hot. Cronus was mid tongue-twirl when Kankri pulled his hand away.

“Did I bite you, babe? Sorry, I didn't mean--”

“No.” Kankri held his hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath. His fingers were tingling. And his face was burning, and Cronus was watching him still, so intently. “I'm—I'm fine. Just. I need you to turn over.”

Yes, that was it. He'd be fine if he could do this without being observed so closely. If Cronus would just lie face-down he could resume his exploration without worrying that Cronus might see him getting so flustered. That wasn't the point of this exercise. The point was to work Cronus up, not Kankri.

Cronus shifted over onto his belly willingly enough. If it would make Kankri happy, he'd do it, but he sure was shaken now. He'd fucked up again somehow, or Kankri wouldn't have pulled away so fast there. If it wasn't his teeth getting in the way, what was it? Okay, so maybe tongue-fucking Kankri's fingers was taking it too fast, but he'd been so into it! How was Cronus supposed to know that was wrong? For that matter, now that he was lying face-down, how was he supposed tell if Kankri was liking any of this when he couldn't see the cute, hot look on his face? He pillowed his head in his arms and sighed.

That sigh turned into a groan of pleasure as Kankri laid his hands on Cronus' shoulders and began kneading the firm muscles there. Massages were safe and familiar. He'd gotten good at them after sweeps of helping loosen Porrim's back whenever she felt tense, and he knew it felt good too as she had returned the favor several times as well. Cronus' back was much different from the one he was familiar with, though. It was broader, firmer. More densely muscled. Kankri found himself smoothing his hands over the chiseled planes of it, simply admiring how well-formed Cronus was. It felt good to feel the muscles tense and then relax beneath his hands. And all those freckles—constellations of them all up and down his back. So beautiful. 

“Ohhh, yes, right there, sweetheart! Fuckkk.” Cronus couldn't help grinding his hips down into the mattress as Kankri's hands worked over his lower back, right below his gills. _Fuck._ He'd been so good at keeping his big mouth shut through all the gorgeous massaging. What if that was too much again? Shit, he didn't want Kankri to stop. Cronus bit his lip and dug his claws into the blanket, forcing himself to lie still and let Kankri do his thing, whatever the hell came next.

Kankri didn't stop. He let his fingers explore the edges of Cronus' gill slits. They fluttered at his touch, fine violet gill filaments exposed each time they opened. Cronus was panting now, his pert ass flexing with every involuntary twitch of his hips. It was incredible how aroused he'd become already. Kankri shifted, feeling his sheath throbbing. That was okay. He was fine. Cronus couldn't see him; couldn't tell that he too was aroused.

He swallowed thickly, daring to let his hands slide down to caress the gorgeous globes of Cronus' ass. Kankri squeezed. 

“Fuck, babe, yes!”

Oh. Oh, that _was_ nice. Kankri squeezed again, kneading Cronus' ass, enjoying how firm and full it felt. He took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh. He could _smell_ Cronus. With trembling hands, he pushed Cronus' thighs apart and—ah. Yes. There was violet material slicked on them, dripping from Cronus' nook. Kankri's head reeled from the heavy scent of pheromones, the heady thrill of having brought Cronus so high. It was the pheromones that made him reach out to swipe a finger through the fluid on one of Cronus' quivering thighs. Must have been; Kankri never would have done anything so shameless as that in his right mind. He licked his lips. Then brought the tip of his finger to his tongue. It... wasn't bad. Musky, slightly tangy. A loud warble broke through Kankri's deliberation. 

Cronus bit down on the blanket, muffling another desperate trill. He wiggled his hips in Kankri's direction. Maybe that'd entice him to keep touching him there. “Don't stop. Please. Kankri, please.” Begging, yeah, that was attractive.

Kankri swallowed thickly. It was clear that Cronus was nearly on edge now. He had to push him further. Drive him really mad with pleasure, and when he could take it no longer, grant him release. Perhaps a... a test and a reward all in one was called for. Staring intently at a droplet of violet fluid as it slid down Cronus' thigh, he made up his mind. He wanted to try it. He could feel his own nook throb at the thought of tasting Cronus', and did his best to ignore it. This was for Cronus alone.

“Cronus,” he said, voice husky.

Violet-flushed fins perked to attention.

“On your back, please.”

Cronus eagerly complied, lust-drunk eyes seeking out Kankri's approval the moment he could turn and face him again. He chirred and smiled to see a flush on Kankri's cheeks still, and a look of quiet intensity in his eyes. 

Kankri smiled back briefly and dropped his gaze. He needed to distract Cronus' attention. Being the focus of such adoration was still too much for him. “You've done very well thus far,” he said, watching Cronus' long, thick bulge sway and twist against his flat belly. Achingly unfair how flawless it was. “I need you to keep it up.”

“I will, I promise, boss!” Cronus positively glowed with the praise.

“Good. Because this will be a challenge.” Kankri settled himself between Cronus' legs, nudging his knees to get him to spread them for him. He parted his lips, breathing in Cronus' scent and drinking in the sight of his swollen nook and coiling bulge so exposed and vulnerable before him. For a moment, he hesitated. What he was about to do was so... lewd. But. It would push Cronus to the very limit. And Kankri had to admit that he wouldn't even have considered going so far if he didn't want to do it. Very much so. He wanted to take Cronus apart and be the one to put him back together again when it was all over.

Taking a shaky breath, he lowered his head between Cronus' legs.

Cronus let out a quavering moan the moment he felt Kankri's tongue on his folds. “Holy fucking shit.”

Kankri wrapped his hands around the outside of Cronus' thighs, feeling them quiver as he licked at his soft, slick nook. The excited bulge smacking his cheek was unexpected and made him splutter, and he almost pulled away, but before he could he felt a hot, shaky hand in his hair and another hastily wiping at his face and tugging the offending prehensile member out of the way.

“S-sorry, babe,” Cronus said, petting awkwardly at Kankri's head. “Won't happen again, I swear.” 

Not while he had his bulge well wrapped in his own fingers, far away from Kankri's sweet (if sort of annoyed) face. Kankri settled in again and seemed to get into a groove. God, the things he was doing to him, Cronus never wanted him to stop. He was pretty sure he was in danger of biting clear through his lip, but _fuck_ Kankri was eating him out so tenderly and so thoroughly he thought he might die. This was far more than he'd hoped to get tonight. Far more than he'd ever gotten ever in his life, and oh sweet jesus, it was even better than he'd imagined. What a lucky guy he was. What a damn fine matesprit he had, just, _wow_ ; Kankri looked so pretty with his full lips all swollen and coated in violet, so focused on what he was doing he didn't even flinch when Cronus started rubbing on one cute nubby horn. He wanted Kankri to know how amazing he felt, and wanted to make Kankri feel good too.

Every breath Kankri took was saturated with _Cronus_. It was a heady musk filling his lungs and coating his tongue, wet and warm and soft and inviting him in. He felt light and fuzzy somehow, as though his blood was fizzing in his veins. It felt good. And Cronus felt good, he could tell by the wavery trills he kept making as his nook clenched around Kankri's tongue inside him. The answering watery chirrs were his own. He was drinking Cronus in, and it was thrilling and scary and _so good_.

Suddenly, Cronus tensed all over. He sucked in a breath and held it, eyes wide. “Kankri? I'm—I'm gonna. Gonna come. I can't—hhh-help--”

“Wait,” Kankri said, voice soft. He drew back, but only a little bit, still intently focused on Cronus' nook. It was spasming now, violet fluid dripping liberally from it and from Cronus' still-trapped bulge. _He_ did this to Cronus. It was so empowering, knowing he had brought him to this point and was holding him here. “Wait.”

Cronus squeezed his eyes shut, his whole body shaking with effort. He'd already blown it once tonight; he wasn't about to blow it again. Kankri wanted him to wait. He panted and whined, beyond ready to come. Kankri kissed his inner thigh, then licked slow and deliberately up Cronus' spasming nook. Cronus sobbed. And held on.

“You're so good. So good, Cronus,” Kankri whispered. He wanted to see it happen, the moment Cronus lost control. “Come now.”

“Kankri! Oh, Kankri, fuck, yesss!” Cronus wailed his name like a benediction as he came apart and spilled himself all over them both.

Kankri gasped and shuddered, overwhelmed by the intensity of emotion that washed over him as Cronus came _for him_. His face was covered in violet material, his hair drenched in it, and he was mortified to realize he didn't care. He pressed his cheek to Cronus' firm thigh, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't stop shaking. And, he realized, his head wasn't the only part of him covered in genetic material. “Oh my god.”

Oh shit, _shit_. Still breathless, Cronus sat up and pulled a pillow close, ripping off the pristine white casing to wipe at Kankri's head. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, boss, you said to come, I didn't mean to dirty you up so bad. You ain't mad at me, are you?”

Kankri, still curled in on himself, couldn't help laughing. He took the pillowcase from Cronus and cleaned his face off as best as he could, still laughing. Mad at him? How could he be mad at him; Cronus had done exactly as he wanted—better than he had dared hope. He was much more ashamed of himself. Here he was, chastising Cronus for his lack of control when... when this time _he_ was the one who had lacked all control. What could he do but laugh? Or cry. Kankri's voice cracked on a sob.

“Oh god.” Cronus chewed on his lip and tried to pull Kankri into an awkward hug, hauling him up into his lap and patting his back. That was what you did with crying people, right? “Tell me how to un-fuck this up, chief.”

“It's not your fault,” Kankri finally said. “You did beautifully. But I--”

“You did great yourself, babe.” What, did he need reassurance that that'd been the best sex Cronus had ever had? Well, whatever it took, he guessed. “I never came so hard in my life.”

Kankri sniffled, smiling against Cronus' chest. “Me either,” he mumbled.

“Wait... what?” Cronus looked down at Kankri.

There was a mighty blush on his face that showed up even through the streaks of violet still clinging to it. “I may, ah, need to put my pants into the wash with yours. That was...a lot more intense than I had expected.”

Cronus barked an ecstatic laugh, wrapping Kankri's soft form up in his arms and squeezing so hard it made Kankri wheeze. “That's fucking amazing, sweetheart! We gotta do this again, with you telling me what to do.” He'd never made Kankri come before. If only he'd known sooner that all he had to do was give Kankri control he would have done it from the start. This was so much better than guessing and getting it all wrong. So much easier, and everyone could go home happy.

“Well, I don't know, Cronus.”

Cronus' face fell. “Why not?”

“This was meant to be for your benefit, not mine. And I... I benefited a great deal.” Kankri sighed. He felt so conflicted. It really had been an incredible experience, and he really thought that Cronus had the potential to learn to exert more self-control, but. Well, he found himself hoping it would never come to that—Cronus controlling himself without the need to have Kankri directing him, in the concupiscent block at least. He wanted to keep being the one in control. That was an unsettling realization. “I feel I have taken advantage of you.”

Cronus couldn't help laughing at that. “Taken advantage of me? Babe, I can assure you that ain't possible. I was doing exactly what I wanted to be doing, and what I wanted to be doing was whatever you wanted.”

“So our objectives aligned?”

“Exactly.” Cronus pulled Kankri closer, shifting so he could feel that wet spot on his pants. Fucking beautifully aligned.

Kankri could accept that. He relaxed in Cronus' arms, finally allowing himself to feel the sweet after-effects of physical release, unexpected as it had been. He pushed Cronus backwards onto the platform, lying on top of him, wrapped in his arms. Soon he'd need to get cleaned up, but for now... for now, he just wanted to savor this moment. “What I want is for you to hold me, then.”

“Fucking gladly, babe. Anything you want.”


End file.
